A walk and an unexpected visitor
by aRcHErChICa
Summary: Kimiko takes a moonlight walk but what happens when an unexpected visitor jumps out from a bush?RAIKIM
1. A walk and an unexpected visitor

Disclaimer : I DON"T OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!

**CHAPTER ONE: **

The meditation garden was beautiful at night. The large pond reflected the full moon's bright glow off the surface of the smooth water.

Kimiko Tohomiko was thinking about the days events and clearing her mind with a late night walk threw the garden. Today she had

finally mastered the Tangle Web Comb. She was proud of herself for what she had accomplished...she was also very surprised that

she had gained complete focus. The Xiaolin Dragon of fire had a quick temper and an undenying independance. She also had a

crush...well she could only admit to herself that she had, not just a crush but had been in love with a certain dragon of the wind since

the day they met. She and Raimundo flirted and fought alot.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Raimundo came up and gave her a reasurring hug after she nearly gave up with the Tang Web Comb. He said" Kim, relax...just keep

tryin." She felt safe and reasurred in his warm arms. And just as she was getting comfortable, he tickeld her and ran away. The

funny yet romantic part about it was that only he knew were her tickle spots were.

_**END FLASH BACK**_

She caught herself thinking of him again. He had been taking up a good amount of time in her thoughts latly. Why couldnt she just

muster up all the courage she had and tell him she loved him? Oh ya thats why..._what if he didn't like her back?_ Just then she herd

a noise in the bushes. Kimiko took a fighting stance but instead of a villian or someone from the temple jumping out of the bushes it

was only a rabbit. She watched the rabbit hop off when suddenly from behind somebody grabbed her by the waist and threw her into

the pond. She was stunned at what just happened, kimiko swam to the top of the pond gasping for air. Her clothes now soaked. She

looked up to see whom her thrower was and there stood, the one and only Raimundo Pedrosa. Her temper was growing quickly

along with her red cheeks. Raimundo walked over to her and stretched out a hand but wen she went to take it he realized something

and pulled back his hand. " I'm not that stupid. You're gonna pull me in too once you grab hold of my hand, and I don't want to be

cold and wet like you."he said with a smirk. Her anger still rising she whispered the word... "_Fire"_ and with a snap of her fingers the

boy's pants where set on fire. Just a small flame but enough to get the boy to jump into the pond in attempt to cool off his behind.

She started to laugh. Now they were both wet. He had a stunned look on his face. He hadn't expected her to lite his pants on fire! He

swam to a spot about 10 feet from her( the pond was pretty big) and summoned the wind making a giant wave heading straight for

her. Still laughing she realised the giant wave coming towards her and ducked under the water in time. She came up with a look that

anyone would be afraid of, a look that said "Oh it's on!" Kimiko swam beneath the water and came up about 2 feet from the draon of

wind lookiong at him with a sly smile. She slowly came closer to Raimundo and made two of her fingers walk up his left arm. She

sighed and said in her most girly voice " Oh Rai, that wave must have taken so much strength to conjur...why you must be the

strongest guy I've ever met." She batted her eyelashes. Rai being the type of boy that would fall for that kind of stuff ...well he fell for

it and Kimiko new it too so before he had time to respond she dunked him under water. Raimundo thought "The war has now begun"

_**LATER ON**_

They battled in the water for almost 2 hours before both of them were exhausted, cold, and of course wet. They both trudged out of

the pond and Raimundo quietly slid his hand into Kimiko's. He led her to the cherry blossom tree and they both sat down and gazed

up at the stars. The night sky was clear and beautiful. Kimiko was the first to speak up " Hey Rai? Do you want to play a game?

Raimundo looked at her and replied with a smile"Sure"

"Ok the game is Truth or Dare" said an excited Kim _This is the perfect time to see if he really likes me the way i like him_ " I'll start"

"Raimundo, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Raimundo i dare you to go hide Clay's hot sauce in Omi's room"

Raimundo came back with a smirk on his face. "Done" he said. "Kim, truth or dare"

"Truth"

" Were are you most ticklish?"

Kimiko thought_, that's a silly question because he knows the answer "_ Rai you of all people should know the answer to that one"

"Just tell me" Said Raimundo with an evil smirk.

"Fine i am most ticklish on my stomach"There. happy Rai?"

"Yep"

"Truth or dare?" asked Kimiko

"Truth"

" What do you think of everyone at the temple?"

"Clay is my best friend, Omi is like a little brother to me, dojo is like a pet/guardian kinf of thing, and the Fungmister is like a second

Dad"said Rai

"HEY! What about me?" Kimiko asked angrily

" Ok my turn again" said Raimundo trying to avoid the question although he wanted to tell her how he felt.

"Kim...truth or dare?"

"Dare" she replied

Raimundo thought,_ I want to dare her to kiss me... should I ? I don't no...no i can't_ " I dare you to kiss me"_ oops, to late..._

Kimiko was in awe by the dare. But she always finished a dare so trying to cover up her eagerness she went forward and kissed Rai

on the cheek.

Raimundo started to turn as red as a tomato_ Well it wasn't a kiss on the lips but this will do just fine._

Just then Omi came out to share his excitement for the future possibility of snow and basically ruined the moment but also saved

the two from the awkward silence they had been sharing after the kiss. Kimiko still being wet and by now very very cold she said her

goodnights to the two boys and went inside, changed into her pajamas and sat down on her mat with a big blanket over her

shoulders and her PDA. She needed to write Keiko and tell her what happened. She then laid down and and fell asleep...

**RAI'S POV**

"Finally Omi shut up. Man...i'm freezing..." So while still thinking of the previous avents he took off his robe(minus the pants, he slept

in his monk pants) and put a baggy green,orange, and white bed shirt on and curled up under his blankets with ninja fred and drifted

to sleep...

OK... sooo tell me what you think. This is my first fanfiction. So try not to be to harsh-LOL-. and im not sure if there is gonna be more chapters so you'll just have to wait and see.


	2. The Email

Snow. It covered the temple grounds. It was a sign that winter was officially here and Christmas was on its way. Kimiko was still asleep. She was exhausted from the incident at the pond last night. She slept soundly unaware of the **snow outside** or the boy sneaking into her room.

_**RAI'S POV**_

He grabbed her PDA quickly, tip toed out of her room and shut the door quietly." Yes I got it!" he whispered, then bolted back to his room and shut his own door. He sat down on his bed. Raimundo had to figure out her new access password to log onto her email. She changed the password alot because of him hacking in to look threw her emails.

_Oh man what the hell could her password be? Let's see um...fire? nope. xiaolin? notta. Keiko? Thats not it either. Dojo? _he was getting desperate and frustrated_ Clay? ya rite. Omi, (better not be) YES! That's not it. I would have been seriously weirded out if her password was Omi. Come on Rai! Think think think. Ok lets try shen going wu. Eye of dashi ? no. Shroud of shadows? no again ._He was trying to think of what wu she favored. _Hm...Star Hanabi? YES IM IN!!!!_

He searched the menu for mail. He had done this plenty of times before so he new what he was looking for and where to find it.

MENU

SENT MESSAGES

SENT TO:

YOSHIMACHICK

MR. (more hair dye and accessory junk... "Of course" thought raimundo)

HELLOKITTIE999

ANNABANANA8

YOSHIDOG

YOSHIMACHICK

KKTOKYO251

MR.TOHO

_"Man she wrote alot of emails and they're all from Yesterday!" Raimundo thought. Kimiko probly only deleted the really personal emails. "I know she sent an email to her friend Keiko, telling her what happened last night cause she always emails her when something exciting happened and of course being Kimiko's best friend she's probly her Boy Advisor, apparently girls have boy advisors...go figure. I guess a boy advisor is a best friend like talks about boys and junk like that and how cute we are and they tell each other whether to -go for it- or not to -go for it-... I don't think I will ever understand the female brain."_

_"It's not here! But Kimiko's smart enough to delete everything from her TRASH folder...Right?"_

TRASH

TO:

KKTOKYO251

_"Well i'll be...she forgot to delete it! WOW this is a first" smirked Rai_

Before reading the email he checked to make sure Kimiko was still sound asleep. She was. So he silently yet swiftly ran back to his room to finish reading the email before she woke up.

The email read:

Konichiwa Keiko! What's up? OMG (a/n: OMG means Oh My God for people who don't know) you'll never guess what happened!

Very long story short.Raimundo...you remember who Raimundo is right? Ok well he throws me in pond... splash fight for 2 hrs. play truth or dare (still wet) under cherry blossom tree. he said TRUTH, I ask him what he thought of everyone here at the temple, he doesn't say what he thinks of me (raises suspicion). next he dares me to kiss him...I kiss him on the check he turns red like a tomato omi comes out to talk to us. I go inside and now here I am writing to you. That's bout it but do u think he likes me? I'm not sure. TTYS!!!( a/n:talk to you soon...just making sure you know what that means)

Kim :)

_WOW! wait a second...if she wrote"you remeber who Raimundo is?" Then she must talk about me alot! This is good, maybe i'll actually find the courage to go tell her how i feel, knowing that there might actually be a chance of her likeing me back! ok Rai make a note to go "Borrow" wink wink...her PDA again tonight, to check for a respond from Keiko. _

He heard someone coming down the hall and quickly shoved the gadget under his pillow. Dojo was at the door.

SHEN GONG WU ALERT!! The small dragon yelled." Hey kid. would you ogo wake up Miss Dragon of fire over there? She must be in a really deep sleep cause usually she would have been out of bed and doin her whole"Accessorizing thing" already. You will ? Thanks"

Before Raimundo had time to respond the green dragon gave him a push towards Kimiko's room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another chapter up!! I don't know if you call that a cliffhanger. Anyways... PLEASE REVIEW! I would love to hear your suggestions and comments!

I'm working on writing more detailed stories but this will have to do for now.


	3. Stunned and the storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been 4 days since Raimundo had read Kimiko's first email. Although he did sneek into her room again and again and again to check for any emails from Kimiko's friend Keiko, she hadn't gotten a reply yet.

He would keep sneaking the PDA if he had to, to know if Kimiko had the hots for him.

Once more he snuck into her room at midnight and grabbed the PDA whilst looking upon her angelic face. He tiptoed back to his room and plopped onto his mat. Raimundo turned on the PDA and typed in S T A R H A N A B I. And went to her inbox.

_Let's see..._

_YOSHIMACHICK_

_MR. ( God that girl buys alot of hair product and nail polish, he thought)_

_HELLOKITTIE999_

_HELLOKITTIE999_

_KKTOKYO251_

_BINGO!!! _

He clicked on KKTOKYO251

The reply said:

OMG Kimiko! OF COURSE I REMEBER WHO RAIMUNDO IS: U talk about him ALL the time! I think that he likes you and i think you like him...wait a second you LOVE HIM! Is Raimundo the same guy that you felt "Butterflies in the stomach" towards on your first day at the temple? The one you said " The green eyes...you could fall into them and never hit bottom, there so beautiful and deep?" IT IS ISNT IT! OMG KIM! Raimundo and Kimiko sittin in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G!! yadee yadee ya. any who. I think you should go for it. You go girl. Send me a pic of him if you have one and when you get the chance!

Miss you a whole bunch!

Keiko.

Raimundo was stunned by this. His mouth was open and he was just gapping at the device. He looked kind of odd.

Raimundo then heard the rain for the 1st time that night. Although it had been raining for the last hour he was to busy snooping to pay any notice. But now he noticed because the storm was growing fierce. The thunder and lightning were growing louder and louder and with each BOOM you could feel the earth shake. He loved storms. He guessed it was because of his element. Suddenly he heard a noise outside his curtain (door), and quickly hid the PDA behind his surfboard.

And there she was at the doorway looking scared...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok i know pretty short but i was a little tired when i wrote this one. REVIEW please!!!!


	4. The End?

They just starred at each other for a minute. It looked as if they were waiting for the other to say or do something.

He saw her face .She jumped at the loud BOOM of the thunder. He got off his mat and headed for the "doorway" and stood in front of her with his arms open.

_He thinks i need a hug. Aw that's so sweet….Kimiko why are you just standing in the dorrway looking dumb. Go receive his gracious hug!...God I didn't no consciences were supposed to be this annoyibng!!!. _Kimiko thought

She stepped forward into his outstretched arms, and let a few tears role down her porcelain face.

_Did she get taller or something? Uh Oh what if im getting shorter? _Rai thought.

Kimiko had gotten taller, the top of her head was up to Raimundo's eyes. She had changed a lot. She left her hair down more. She didn't die her hair as often but kept it her natural color…beautiful raven black.

He led her into his "Room" and ushered for her to sit down. They sat down together, Kimiko still in Raimundo's arms.

"I'm scared" whispered Kimiko

"I know its ok, but why are you scared? Why don't you like storms?" asked Raimundo quietly.

"My mom"

That was all she said. He didn't want to bring back any bad memories and make her sadder than she already was for he new the sad story of her mom's death, so he sat there in silence with her still wrapped in his arms.

The room was quiet.

And out of the blue he reached behind his surfboard and pulled out her PDA, and held it out to her. Kimiko looked very confused.

The dragon of wind took a deep breath and began.

"This is yours. I have been checking your emails since the night at the pond. I know I know I shouldn't have kept taking it from you. But I wanted…"

He stuttered. Her face showed no expression, she just starred at him with her deep blue eyes. Then her eyes seemed to say to go on.

"I wanted to know if you liked me in THAT WAY. Because…" He stuttered again and took another deep breath. "Because I love you! There I said it, I love you. I have loved you since the day we met. I haven't stopped loving you."

She looked as if she was about to cry.

_Oh no what if she doesn't like me. I JUST CONFESSED TO HER THAT I LOVE HER AND SHE PROBLY DOESN'T REALLY LIKE ME! AND ON TOP OF IT I MIGHT HAVE MADE HER CRY EVEN MORE!_

"But you flirt with so many other girls!" She said and suddenly looked at the floor, becoming very interested in the pattern of the rug in his room.

"I don't know why. Ok well I do know why…I wanted to make you jealous." He replied.

"I wouldn't blame you if you even hated me. I mean I made fun of you when you had to wear the pink kimono you despised although you looked beautiful in it. I play pranks on you. I just can't help it and I also couldn't keep my feelings in any longer. Kimiko. You are my very best friend and the love of my life. I couldn't go on living without you."

He looked into her eyes once again to see that she was still crying but had a smile on her face. Now it was his turn to be confused.

She looked at him, lunged forward and flung her arms around his neck and gave him the biggest…and tightest hug ever. She started mumbling words into his neck.

"Wait Kim. What did you just say?" asked poor Raimundo still confused yet enjoying the tight embrace he shared with the dragon of fire.

"I said...that I have loved you since I we all 1st met!" She was smiling from ear to ear.

That's when the couple shared their 1st kiss. It was rough at 1st like they were finally releasing the built up passion for each other, then the kiss was deepend and became more smooth and slowly they pulled apart their lungs lacking oxygen.

Kimiko rested her forehead against Raimundo's.

"You know, I didn't think anyone could fall in love at an early age, but here we are….I fell in love" Kimiko whispered.

All Raimundo could say was "Kimiko, I feel the same way…I love you with all my heart"

Kimiko then looked up with playful eyes" But you know this does not effect our training, I have and always will be kicking your but!"

Raimundo chuckled.

They stayed up later than it already was talking…just about stuff. But kimiko started to fall asleep and Raimundo's eyes had slowly started to close, but before they were asleep Raimundo leaned over and whispered" I love you" into Kimiko's ear and gently kissed her on the cheek and next thing you no it both were sound asleep in each others arms.

Raimundo's "Invasion of Privacy" had worked out better that he thought.

Ya Ya Ya I no it sucked but I think that is the last chapter! WAIT…idea coming on…maybe there will be one last short chapter


	5. Finale

Final chapter

I DON NOT OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!!!...unfortunetly

Kimiko-19

Raimundo-20

3 years later Kimiko Tohomiko and Raimundo Perdrosa were married.

Their love for each other made their elemental powers even stronger and they became the most powerful dragons, they were recognized for the power combinations of wind and fire.

One day around sunset Raimundo had taken her back to the same spot near the pond were he had pushed her in so many years ago, kneeled down and held up a beautiful silver ring studded with a small ruby. She shed tears of happiness and of all the things pushed him into the pond…her going along with him. They surfaced and she immediately flung her arms around his neck, kissed him on the lips, and said "Yes."

They had planned to be married in the winter. Their families notified and both happy and excited for the wedding. The temple would still remain their home with a few minor adjustments. Both Raimundo and Kimiko's room were combined and there was a REAL door put up. They re-decorated to match both the styles of the Brazilian and the Japanese.

Kimiko and Raimundo's families were to arrive in 3 days…2 days before the wedding. Kimiko shopped for her wedding gown which actually turned out to be a long flowing white skirt and a beautiful long sleeved white top. Raimundo wore his Shoku Robes which according to Master Fung was the proper attire for such a high ranking warrior. The ceremony was to be held near near the bridge (where Raimundo pushed her in) in the part of the garden that Kimiko found the most breath taking.

Finally the day of the wedding came and even Raimundo cried when he saw his fiancé walk gracefully down the isle. The ceremony was short and sweet. Each family had shed many tears by the time Master Fung pronounced the couple man and wife.

Raimundo and Kimiko truly loved each other. They fought of course…did you really think their teasing and Raimundo's pranks would stop? But that is what kept them strong; it was "fun" for them. Their power kept growing stronger along with their relationship.

After they were married 2 years Kimiko was expecting a baby boy.

The End….Oh wait I forgot to mention that they lived happily ever after!

OK Now it is officially

THE END

Ok I know that my ending sucked but I had to add just one more chapt!!! LOL ok now the story is officially over! No more surprise chapters…I promise. Anyways if you have any ideas on new stories, plz let me no!

Luv ya!

Star


End file.
